


norice sex

by kokiichi (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fingerfucking, HOO BOY I LOVE TO SIN, M/M, NorIce, Spanking, maid kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kokiichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theyre Sexing</p>
            </blockquote>





	norice sex

“Nggh- aah, Sig-“

This was sinful.

“Fuck, Sig… m-more-“

Disgusting.

“S-Sig, punish me~”

_Fucking delicious._

There was no easy way to explain this.

They were in Sigurd’s room, Eirikur bent over the bed with his bare ass in the air, tightly holding onto the sheets for dear life. Oh, did I mention, Eirikur wearing nothing but a maid’s dress? It’s almost like he’s _trying_ to drive Sigurd crazy, God.

Sigurd was being _agonizingly_ slow with his finger-fucking, it was almost painful. He would push in another finger for a second, before pulling it out again, repeating this over and over until he let it stay.  
And proceed to do the same with the next finger.

 Snap, snap, motherfucker, we don’t have all day.

“S-Sigurd, hurry uuup-“ Eirikur tried to speak clearly, but to no avail. Sigurd’s ministrations were far too much, but nowhere near enough at the same time.

“Bad maid. Ya don’t tell me what to do.” Sigurd pulled his two fingers out of Eirikur, the younger man letting out a whine, the whine turning into a yelp as Sigurd brought his hand down to slap his ass.

“I’m th’ master. Got it?” Sigurd said, voice rough. Eirikur, not even looking back at Sigurd, just gave a curt nod, before letting out another whine.

Sigurd paid no attention to this, and just slapped him again. Eirikur let out a soft cry, and he tried turning back to Sigurd, eyes teary.

“P-Please… O… Onii-chan?” Eirikur was hoping that the cute, (but admittedly weeby) name would get him to return to pleasuring him, and it seemed to have worked it’s magic, as he saw Sigurd lick his lips, lust darkening his eyes.

“God, you’re just beggin’ to not be able to walk tomorrow…” he mumbled under his breath, as he slid in those two fingers from before. “Nnh- y-yes, Sig!!” Eirikur groaned loudly as his fingers returned, moving back against them as they pumped in and out of him.

“G-God, Sig, you’re so fu-- aah! –fucking good at this- Please, please, touch me more, I’ll do anything…” Eirikur was a moaning mess, screaming Sigurd’s name, unable to think clearly. All he wanted was pleasure, and Sigurd seemed to be doing a good job of providing him with it.

“Hm…” Sigurd hummed, before he grabbed Eirikur’s hair, pulling him up. A quiet, pained yelp from Eirikur, though it was nothing compared to his moans. The corners of Sigurd’s lips curled up in an almost menacing half-smile, and his eyes held only excitement.

And lust.

But mostly excitement.

“ _Anythin’_ , ya say?” Sigurd brushed the younger man’s cheek with his thumb lightly, biting his lip. Eirikur nodded, desperate for pleasure. Sigurd licked his lips, and just the sight sent a shiver down Eirikur’s spine.

“Hm… I think I’ll take this offer.” Sigurd kissed Eirikur’s head, before quickly pulling his jeans and boxers down, letting out a small sigh of relief as his erection sprung out of his underwear. Eirikur watched with lust filled eyes. “S-Sig…”  Sigurd sat on the edge of the bed, before turning over to Eirikur.

“On th’ floor.” he ordered. Eirikur nodded, shuffling off of the bed, and sitting on his knees in front of Sigurd. Sigurd looked down at Eirikur, licking his lips. He grabbed his head, tangling his fingers his hair, and pushing his head forward, practically forcing his cock up to his lips.

 “Suck.”

Eirikur hesitantly licked the slit, emitting a soft moan from Sigurd. He smiled slightly, hearing the sound the older man made. He moved down slightly, taking an agonizingly slow lick from the base to the tip, and Sigurd bowed his head, a soft sigh escaping from his lips. Eirikur looked up, and Sigurd growled softly.

“Hurry up…” he muttered. Eirikur smirked slightly. “You’re so impatient, big brother…” Just the name sent a shiver down Sigurd’s spine, and let out another growl. “I said, hurry _up._ ” He forced Eirikur’s head down, Eirikur’s eyes widening in surprise, though he showed no discontent, as he began bobbing his head up and down at a reasonable pace, sucking at the base and swirling his tongue around the tip.

“F-Fuck, Eiri- Nnh-“ Sigurd let out a wanton moan, one hand holding himself up, and one hand carding through Eirikur’s hair. Sigurd bucked his hips up, causing Eirikur to gag. He pulled away for a second, coughing, before returning to his shaft.

Sigurd smiled, satisfied, before he tilted his head back with another moan. He panted softly, thrusting into his mouth. This went on for a while, before Sigurd let out a very loud moan, legs trembling slightly.

“Shit, Eiri. Stop-“

Eirikur did not stop.

Sigurd pulled him up by his hair. “I told ya to _stop,_ you slut.”

Eirikur whimpered softly, but nodded slightly. He was panting softly himself, wiping the drool from his mouth.

Sigurd motioned towards the bed, eyes dark. “Back on the bed. Hands n’ knees.” The smaller man nodded again, climbing onto the bed.  Sigurd sat on the bed, a small smile on his lips as Eirikur bent over.

Sigurd licked his lips, before smacking Eirikur’s ass again, emitting a yelp from the smaller man. He leaned forward to his ear, whispering hotly.

“You look like such a slut, ya know. Ass in the air like this.” He nibbled his ear gently. “Think you’re prepared enough for me t’ fuck ya yet?”

Eirikur nodded. “Please, please, Sig, I-I need you to…” He was desperate, whimpering quietly. Sigurd sat up again. “Oh, fine… You’ve been a little disobedient, but I’m pretty desperate too, ya know…” He licked his lip, and pulled his pants completely off, throwing them onto the floor. “Welp, I’m ready…” Sigurd murmured, pulling up Eirikur’s dress before positioning his member at his entrance.

“H-Hurry!!  Sigurd, please-“ Eirikur begged, rubbing back against Sigurd’s groin. Sigurd groaned softly, before nodding. “Fine, fine. Stop bein’ so impatient, though.”

Sigurd pushed in slowly, letting out a soft moan. Eirikur, on the other hand, was loud. _Very_ loud.

“A-ahh!! S-Sig- you—ahh~” Eirikur tilted his head back, grasping the sheets tightly. Sigurd grabbed onto Eirikur’s hips, letting out a soft sigh. “Tell me when I can move…” he mumbled. Eirikur just rocked his hips gently. “N-Now!” he almost yelled. Sigurd licked his lips, and began giving slow and shallow thrusts, which seemed to already be enough for Eirikur, as he was a moaning mess.

“S-Sig!! A-Ahh~ Sigurd- I-I—Nnhg-“ Eirikur moaned out, over and over, unable to finish any sentence, body moving in rhythm with Sigurd’s.

“God, you’re- nngh- always so damn _tight_ -“ he groaned, slowly moving faster, as it became easier to move. He gripped onto his hips tightly, thrusting harder, tilting his head forward as his moans slowly grew louder. “Fucking hell, Eiri- I- ahn~” He reached down and took his shaft in his hand. Just that touch made Eirikur arch his back with a loud moan.

Sigurd continued thrusting as he began pumping his hand up and down, still thrusting at the same time as his hand.

Eirikur suddenly let out a very loud moan, almost _screaming-_ “S-Sigurd!! There!~” Sigurd gasped softly as he let out such a loud moan, and he made sure to hit that spot, over and over. Eirikur could barely take it, and his arms fell under him, his head falling into the pillow. He continued moaning, though it was muffled, and Sigurd’s moans grew even louder.

Eirikur’s legs trembled, and he managed to pull himself up, though Sigurd’s thrusts were growing erratic. “S-Sig—I-I think I’m c-close—nnnh-“ Eirikur let out a string of moans, feeling a familiar warmth in his stomach. Sigurd nodded, pausing the sounds he was making for a second, before he let out a few more moans. Sigurd was very close himself, and his thrusts were getting faster and faster.

“S-Sigurd… aah~ Sigurd!! Nngh-“ Eirikur moved against Sigurd, as he got even closer to climax. “I-I think I’m going t-to—Ahh!~” He let out a cry as he orgasmed, rocking his hips as he dirtied the maid’s dress. Sigurd followed not long after, groaning loudly as he came inside Eirikur.

The two stood like that for a moment, before Sigurd pulled out, panting. He crawled up to the pillow, tiredly resting his head on it. He hugged Eirikur close to his chest, before opening his mouth.

“Are you okay, kjæreste? Did I push you too far…?” He spoke quietly, only worried he made Eirikur do too much.

Eirikur looked up at Sigurd, before shaking his head, blushing lightly. He hid his face in his chest.

“N-No… I’m fine… Sigurd…” His voice was even softer than Sigurd’s.

Sigurd only smiled slightly, and kissed his head.

“Ah… that’s good.” His smile grew slightly. “Jeg elsker deg.”

Eirikur looked up, face flushed, before hiding his face again. He spoke again, barely even a whisper.

“Ég elska þig líka.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> there was a certain line me and my friends were working on  
> [4:44:05 PM] sloppykissesfromgrandma69420: Sigurd bucked his hips up, causing Eirikur to gag. He pulled away for a second, coughing, before returning to his whoopie stick  
> [4:44:17 PM] sloppykissesfromgrandma69420: Sigurd bucked his hips up, causing Eirikur to gag. He pulled away for a second, coughing, before returning to his schlong dongadoodle.  
> [4:44:33 PM] sloppykissesfromgrandma69420: Sigurd bucked his hips up, causing Eirikur to gag. He pulled away for a second, coughing, before returning to his purple-headed yoghurt slinger.  
> [4:44:47 PM] sloppykissesfromgrandma69420: Sigurd bucked his hips up, causing Eirikur to gag. He pulled away for a second, coughing, before returning to his red-helmeted warrior of love.  
> [4:44:56 PM] sloppykissesfromgrandma69420: Sigurd bucked his hips up, causing Eirikur to gag. He pulled away for a second, coughing, before returning to his piss weasle.  
> [4:45 PM] sloppykissesfromgrandma69420: Sigurd bucked his hips up, causing Eirikur to gag. He pulled away for a second, coughing, before returning to his meter long king kong dong.  
> [4:43 PM] sloppykissesfromgrandma69420: Sigurd bucked his hips up, causing Eirikur to gag. He pulled away for a second, coughing, before returning to his baloney pony.


End file.
